The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Wishxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in January, 1994, in Salinas, Calif., of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Augusta, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as 1297, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Wish was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif., in November, 1996. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence colors and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Wish has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wishxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wishxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large decorative-type inflorescences that are about 7.1 cm in diameter.
2. Attractive dark pink-colored ray florets.
3. Early flowering, response time about 54 days.
4. Dark green foliage.
5. Thick and strong stems.
6. Good postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for about three weeks in an interior environment.